Happy Valentines Day, Babe
by Sable.Sayomi
Summary: Meant for a present to my girlfriend. You can read if you like, though this won't really be like my regular stories.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victoious. **

**-January 2nd-**

A short, sad looking girl sat on a bench, kicking her feet in no particular rythm, seeming to br waiting for someone. She had her phone in hand, and looked more distressed each time she answered a text. Suddenly she looked up as if someone had called her name, a hopeful look on her face. She looked around for anyone, but no one was in sight and the hope on her face disappeared. She looked at her phone one last time and set it on the bench, defeated. She placed her head in her hands, sighing.

Then she looked up again, hearing a sound. She jumped up, recognizing the sound as someone's pounding footsteps on the sidewalk. Another girl appeared, running. When the girl that was running spotted the girl that was warily standing by the bench, she stopped, skidding slightly. She was out of breath, but managed to get out "I'm so sorry! It went on longer than it was supposed to, and..." the first girl had seemed happier now that the second girl had arrived, but she still looked sad. "...Whats wrong?"

The first girl motioned towards her phone, that was still on the bench. The second girl's face took on a look of hatred. "He's still bothering you? I don't like him."

The first girl finally spoke, "I know you don't. I don't either, anymore. He's... A bitch. He's made me incredibly happy a few times, but all in all... He's made my life a living hell."

The second girl suddenly looked nervous. "Jade?"

The first girl, Jade, looked at the other girl questioningly. "What's up?"

"What would you say if I said I may.. Like.. Like you? Cause thats whats bothering me, and its confusing, and.. It makes me feel like throwing up. I've been trying to deny it, but its just.. I don't know. My heads so messed up right now. I'm sorry. It's creepy and weird." Jade stared at the other girl, waiting for her to stop.

"No. It's not creepy or weird. I'd say... Well, you must be insane for liking me because I'm a horrible person.. Um.. I dunno, Tori. Everytime you text me, I smile.. I get impatient when you don't respond to me even though I know you're asleep sometimes.. Tori,.. I think that I like you too." Jade slowly let a breath out. This had been bothering her for a long time and she had just told the one person that mattered to her how she felt.

Tori stared at Jade for a moment. Then she looked at Jade's phone, beeping about a few unread text messages. Then she looked up to Jade again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rejection. The fear of it. I didn't want to seem stupid." Tori Vega had been the one thing she'd been afraid of in a long time, mostly due to the feelings swirling inside of her.

Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade. "That's stupid."

Jade chuckled. "I know."

"So... What are we?"

"I don't know." Jade frowned. "I want to be with you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship if something happens." They both knew that the 'let's be friends' breakup was bullshit. Someone was hurt and someone was guilty. Someone was still in love with the other. It didn't usually work out.

"We can think on it." Tori suggested. Then the look on her face went from contemplative to excited. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"My mom got me a new game!" Jade resisted the urge to shake her head and rolled her eyes instead.

"That's awesome, babe." Jade snatched her all but forgotten phone off the bench and offered her hand to Tori. She was gonna make the most of this before the girl changed her mind.

Tori took Jade's hand and they walked off down the sidewalk to a previously discussed location that both knew by heart, while discussing Tori's new game along the way.

**-January 3rd-**

Jade groaned and slammed her hand against her alarm clock. She pulled her hand back, replacing it under the warmth of the covers for a few moments before actually getting up. She ran through her morning preparation, getting done about an hour before she had to go to school. When she was sure she was done, she sent off a good morning text to Tori.

_To: Tori -Morning, Babe :)_

_And recieved an immediate response. _

_From: Tori -Morning :)_

_To: Tori -Hey, I didn't expect you to be ready yet :b_

_From: Tori -Yeah, well... Hey, we never decided. Are we dating?_

_To: Tori -I think you should decide. Are we?_

_From: Tori -I want to but if you don't..._

_To: Tori -I want to but if we break up I don't want us to hate each other._

_From: Tori -We won't. So we're dating?_

_To: Tori -We're dating. _

_From: Tori -:D_

_To: Tori -I'm going to pick you up so you don't have to ride with Trina. Be right there. _

_From: Tori -Yay! Thank you!_

Jade smiled as she recieved the last text from the brunette and placed her phone in her bag, picking it up and walking out of her house to her car.

She opened the door, threw her bag into the backseat, placed herself in the drivers seat, and in no time was at Tori's house. She smiled when she saw Tori was waiting outside for her, not wanting to have to use her horn. She watched as Tori practically pranced down the sidewalk and got into the passenger's side.

"Hey, you." Jade said quietly.

"Hey." Tori responded, smiling brightly.

Jade took Tori's hand gently and used it to pull the brunette closer. Though it was Tori that took the initiative and leaned forward enough to press her lips against Jade's.

When they finally pulled apart, Jade spoke first. "I love you, Tori."

Tori grinned at both Jade and the blush on Jade's face. "I love you too."

**A/N:**

**This is purely meant as a present for my girlfriend. Sorry for the girls being OOC. I was origionally gonna write it with our names, but then started to think about privacy issues. Yeah.. Anyway, Babe, this is all for you. Remember when you said I was the Jade to your Tori? Yeah. I know this isn't exactly what happened... But it's pretty close. Happy Single's Awareness day. Though, this year neither of us are single. And I'm extremely happy about that. No, I don't care that you don't have anything for me. Because I know I'm lucky to have you and I'm gonna always be trying to do things for you, because you deserve tons better. I love you, babe *heart***


End file.
